gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Quest: The Spanish Invasion
}} The Spanish Invasion is fictional and based on the Anglo-Spanish war. You automatically start it when you reach level 40 notoriety and finish the Black Pearl and Raven's Cove story quests. It's about the pirate-made nation of Barbary uniting with England to fight Spain, who's rule by an evil dictator (not comparing Pearson Wright to him in any way). Spain invades Barbary and takes over the coast, then you and a crew of yours, followed by an exiled pirate armada, will take it back by destroying a Spanish fort on Barbary soil. By the way, remember that this has NO RELATION WHAT SO EVER to Pearson Wright's Spain. The Spies The first person you talk to, unlike the other two story quests, isn't Jack Sparrow. You begin by talking to Daniel Jacobs, a Barbary pirate/general located in the Rat Skellar in Padres Del Fuego. He tells you that the pirate union of Barbary has to choose a side in the Anglo-Spanish war or they'd be destroyed by Spain and England. Barbary chose to unite with England because an evil tyrant of a king has taken over King Carlos of Spain's position, and you're ordered to kill him. He says it should be easy because the tyrant engages himself very much in battle. You're also informed that in Fort Dundee there happened to be twenty spies from Spain who slipped into a British uniform and are attempting to intercept papers. You're ordered to kill them. *Recover 4 papers from Navy Officers *Recover 6 papers from Navy Veterans *Recover 10 papers from Navy Sergeants *Reward: 300 notoriety Jacobs then informs you of Spaniards who took over Navy and EITC ships. Most of them are strong, too. *Sink 5 EITC Corsairs *Sink 5 Navy Dreadnoughts *Sink 5 EITC Behemoths *Sink 5 Navy Predators *Sink 5 Navy Colossuses *Sink the Juggernaut *Reward: 600 notoriety After finishing that, he tells you to ask the closest French official about France's plans in the war to close in on Spain. That would be Le Porc. Le Porc's Needs When you ask Le Porc about France's plans, he says that Spain has an undead curse on their islands, and the curse is spreading to his people. He wants the essence of the curse destroyed, which is said to be 9 undead pieces of eight laid on each undead ship. *Recover 3 undead voodoo charms from Spanish Blood Scourges *Recover 3 undead voodoo charms from Spanish Shadow Crows *Recover 3 undead voodoo charms from Spanish Cerberuses *Reward: 300 notoriety After giving him the the charms he tells you that Spain's undead army is still strong, so he says the curse may lay on Cutthroat Island, which is where much of the Spanish undead have risen. *Recover 2 undead voodoo charms from Spanish Conquistadors *Recover 2 undead voodoo charms from Spanish Bandidos *Recover 2 undead voodoo charms from Spanish Piratas *Recover 2 undead voodoo charms from Spanish Undead Capitans *Recover 1 undead voodoo charm from Tomas Blanco *Reward: 500 notoriety Le Porc finally concludes that all undead Spaniards have been put to rest after he burned the charms. He tells you to deliver his plans to Daniel Jacobs. Invasion Preparation Daniel will now tell you that the defense of Barbary is ready for anything that Spain gives them, but they are at a weapon shortage. He tells you to recover weapons in any way possible. *Recover 5 ammo boxes from storage containers in Fort Dundee *Recover 5 bayonets from storage containers in Fort Charles *Recover 10 cannon ammo from storage containers in Kingshead *Recover 5 explosive barrels from storage containers in Tortuga *Reward: 400 notoriety Daniel then tells you that they are prepared as far as ammo and bayonets go, but now they need real weapons. Many of those weapons are on board bounty hunters and warships, for they're always prepared to attack you using them. *Recover 3 cannon broadsides from navy warships (Tally-ho, Battle-Royale, or En-Garde.) *Recover 3 cases of swords and daggers from frigate hunters (Scorned Siren, Vengeance, or Red Dervish) *Recover 2 cases of pistols and muskets from galleon hunters (Century Hawk or Killyaded) *Recover 2 cases of grenades from sloop hunters (Cutter Shark, Flying Storm) *Reward: 400 notoriety The last weapons you must get are voodoo relics. He tells you that many undead commanding officers are found with them, and once you recover one relic a Barbary witchdoctor knows how to make duplicuts. *Recover a doll from Timothy Dartan *Recover an idol from General Dark Hart *Recover a voodoo staff from General Hex *Reward: 300 notoriety The Invasion (Solo Treasure Map) Once you finish the final assignment and return to Jacobs, you will be teleported to a Barbary Fort in northern Africa. Your assignment is to operate a cannon and fire at invading Spanish ships until one final ship of the line takes a while to sink. It finally launches an explosive round straight at you and the screen turns black once you're hit. After that, you open your eyes and you're on a dingy leaving the fort which is being blown to bits. Two other men are on the ship with you. One being Daniel Jacobs and the other is an unknown Barbary crewmate. In an animated cutscene, Daniel tells you that Barbary is being taken over, and they must retreat to the next ship they find, and you'll later be shipped back to the Caribbean. The screen then goes black, and you're back at Padres Del Fuego with Daniel. Cursed Weapons When you talk to Daniel once again he tells you what Barbary was missing and what he fully regrets, cursed weapons. He tells you that you were the one who discovered them, so you should be able to recover them. *Recover 20 cursed dolls from a Molusk or Brinescum *Recover 30 cursed cutlasses from a Flotsam, Seabeard, or Thrall Captain *Recover 20 cursed grenades from a Spineskull or Urchinfist *Recover 10 cursed daggers from a Kelpbrain *Recover 30 cursed blades from Ghosts on Raven's Cove *Recover cursed throwing knives from Foulberto Smasho *Reward: 600 notoriety Invasion II (Treasure Map) After you talk to Daniel Jacobs when you finish the last assignment, you're ready for the most "epic" part of the whole story quest. He tells you to get a crew together for the treasure map, which you can do by going to your lookout and forming a crew. After you formed your crew, you're ready for the Barbary Invasion to take back the fort and take back the Barbary Coast. You start out on a ship of the line with enormous 4-row broadsides and 20 cannons above the deck including 4 frontal cannons. The broadsides also shoot only explosive and (mostly) firebrand. When you start out, the obstacles are "blockade galleons" which are heavily armed Spanish war galleons. There are four of them that you must defeat before advancing closer to the fort. They shoot explosive rounds very often, so keep your distance. After that, you'll be met by 6 small islands with towers and cannons on them. Each of those have 20,000 damage, but luckily only shoot round shot or sometimes firebrand. When you pass these, you're now on the colossal fort. The fort shoots lightning and fury as well as explosive, so these are a huge threat. The fort's weakness is the fire rate, so make sure you put them away in as little time as possible. Once it's "destroyed" there will be a small fire on it and you'll be able to swing onto the top of the fort's walls. You'll be met by numerous grenadiers, but also some swordsmen. While you're attacking the enemies, other Barbary ships will be firing at the walls, and on occasion a shot can hit and stun you. Once you kill a group of around 20 level 40-50 Spanish enemies you and your crew will be knocked down by even more Spanish soldiers and met by the evil king of Spain, who orders a broadside and sinks every ship firing at the fort. Then, he commands 5 troops for every 2 people in your crew to kill you. Once you get up, and kill them, you must team up on the deadly king of Spain. Well, I wouldn't say "deadly", because he's actually no stronger than Dark Hart. After you kill him, he drops a loot skull chest containing 200,000 (max) gold and a pair of dual-wielded cutlasses, but only common and an attack of 23. You can now loot for different types of dual-wield cutlasses against Spanish undead enemies, including Tomas Blanco. The best dual-wield swords are known as the famed "Avaricia Tandem" with an attack of 96. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Quests